Forbidden Spinjitzu
}} Forbidden Spinjitzu is a dark counterpart of the martial art of Spinjitzu. Ages ago, during the First Age, the First Spinjitzu Master created two scrolls containing the knowledge and power of the forbidden art. A young Wu and Garmadon took the scrolls against their father's wishes, using it to defeat the Serpentine sorceress, Aspheera. By holding the scroll, the user is instantly granted incredible power that they never felt before, similar to when an Elemental Master accesses their True Potential. Consequently, it also induces aggression and lust for power until the user turns evil, seemingly causing users to become addicted to it via prolonged usage. It changes color when it corresponds with a different Elemental Power. The Forbidden Spinjitzu is incredibly stronger than regular Spinjitzu and can banish someone to another realm. Known Users *Wu *Garmadon **Lloyd Garmadon *Kai (attempted) *Jay *Cole *Zane *Aspheera *P.I.X.A.L. *Vex (attempted) Types of Forbidden Spinjitzu *Creation - used by Wu *Destruction - used by Garmadon *Earth - used by Cole *Lightning - used by Jay *Ice - used by Zane *Fire - used by Aspheera *Energy - used by Lloyd Garmadon *Silver Forbidden Spinjitzu - used by P.I.X.A.L. (element-less) Trivia *This is the third martial art that the Ninja learned, the first is Spinjitzu and the second is Airjitzu. **Although this time they only need to hold a Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu, and do not need training. *Forbidden Spinjitzu appears incredibly stronger than regular Spinjitzu as shown in "Powerless" and "Never Trust a Human." *It's currently unknown why the First Spinjitzu Master created the art of Forbidden Spinjitzu in the first place. **Considering how the First Spinjitzu Master created the Realm Crystal to allow interdimensional travel but only when absolutely necessary and he only told it to his sons and no one else, it was probable that he invented the Forbidden Spinjitzu in case of an enemy too powerful to face with regular Spinjitzu alone. ***It must be noted, however, that the First Spinjitzu Master hid the scroll and told no one, not even his sons, anything about its location, although as Wu did record the knowledge into his journal, it was probable that the First Spinjitzu Master allowed it. *Despite the two having Forbidden Spinjitzu spinners, Kai and Nya were the only Ninja that hadn't performed Forbidden Spinjitzu. **The Blizzard Warrior in the 70684 Spinjitzu Slam - Kai vs Samurai set also has a Forbidden Spinjitzu spinner despite never performing Forbidden Spinjitzu either. Gallery ForbiddenSpinjitzuBoS.jpg Forbidden Spinjitzu Ninja.jpg|Forbidden Spinjitzu Ninja Forbidden Spinjitzu Ninja.jpeg KaiVS.png|Forbidden Spinjitzu Kai Forbidden Spinjitzu Kai Spinjitzu Slam Version.png|Forbidden Spinjitzu Kai (Spinjitzu Slam) JayVS.png|Forbidden Spinjitzu Jay Forbidden Spinjitzu Jay Spinjitzu Slam Version.png|Forbidden Spinjitzu Jay (Spinjitzu Slam) Forbidden Spinjitzu Cole Minifigure 2.png|Forbidden Spinjitzu Cole ZaneVS.png|Forbidden Spinjitzu Zane Forbidden Spinjitzu Zane Spinjitzu Slam Version.png|Forbidden Spinjitzu Zane (Spinjitzu Slam) Forbidden Spinjitzu Lloyd Minifigure.png|Forbidden Spinjitzu Lloyd Forbidden Spinjitzu Lloyd Spinjitzu Slam Version.png|Forbidden Spinjitzu Lloyd (Spinjitzu Slam) NyaVS.png|Forbidden Spinjitzu Nya LloydSeason11.png Lloyd uses the Scroll.jpg SQ7njn7n.jpg large.jpg Lloyd Forbidden Spinjitzu vs Aspheera.jpg S11 Teaser - Forbidden Spinjitzu Lloyd.png|Forbidden Spinjitzu Lloyd in Secrets of The Forbidden Spinjitzu Jay Forbidden Spinjitzu.png|Forbidden Spinjitzu Jay in Secrets of The Forbidden Spinjitzu S11E14 - Forbidden Spinjitzu Cole.png|Forbidden Spinjitzu Cole in Secrets of The Forbidden Spinjitzu S11E14 - Forbidden Spinjitzu Zane.png|Forbidden Spinjitzu Zane in Secrets of The Forbidden Spinjitzu S11 Teaser - Forbidden Spinjitzu Wu.png|Forbidden Spinjitzu Wu in Secrets of The Forbidden Spinjitzu IMG 7048.PNG|Forbidden Spinjitzu Wu and Garmadon in Secrets of The Forbidden Spinjitzu S11Forbidden_Spinjitzu_Wu_Vs_Ninja_.jpeg|Wu attacks the Ninja with Forbidden Spinjitzu Cole vs aspheera.png Jay vs Aspheera.png Lloyd vs Aspheera.png Spinjitzu Duel Wu vs Aspheera.png Garmadon and Wu Forbidden Spinjitzu.png Lloyd scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu.gif|Lloyd and Aspheera fighting over the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu Wu and Garmadon.gif FS_Wu.jpeg FS_Garmadon.jpeg Screen Shot 2019-06-15 at 11.52.40 AM.png 362z9s.gif 362z5e.gif 3631ae.gif 36318e.gif 3630zd.gif 3631p7.gif Lloyd Forbidden Spinjitzu HD.gif Lloyd_FS.gif Aspheera_FS.gif 20C3CECC-9BBC-4E37-B4BC-083E80484462.jpeg|Error: Kai's hood in FS flames, even though his power was taken away. 7C7E1C4E-6FF6-4BB7-8E1A-41AA74DA437E.png|Forbidden Spinjitzu Lloyd fighting Aspheera 5D093E7E-FB0A-4944-B5E0-5A1DD95E6B1F.jpeg 649CA349-7A7F-4F94-AF4C-3318C0BED443.png Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Spinjitzu Category:2017 Category:Martial Arts Category:2019 Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Ice Category:Lightning Category:Earth Category:Fire Category:Creation Category:Destruction Category:Energy